Kidnapped
by jarethluva4lyf
Summary: Sarah is kidnapped . . . who will find her? LAST CHAPTER!!!
1. Kidnapped

Kidnapped   
By Jarethluva4lyf  
  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me (Only if Jareth would like me to own him, I would be willing . . . )!  
Distribution: If you want it, ASK!!!  
  
  
  
  
"Sarah!" Sarah Williams's father called, "Sarah, where are you?"  
No answer. He ran up to her room. Robert pulled open the door. Sarah was not there. He found a note,  
'Dad,  
Went to Laura's house. Be back around five.  
Love,  
Sarah'  
Robert looked at the clock. It was six. Sarah wasn't usually late. He called Laura. She said that Sarah had left around four-thirty to get home. Robert hung up.   
"SARAH!"   
** *  
  
It was almost five o'clock. Sarah was walking home from her friend, Laura's, house. A white van pulled up beside her. The window lowered.  
"Excuse me, miss?" A man around 20 said.  
"Yes?"  
"Could you tell me where Dosabin road is?"  
"Sure. You go up to the next street. Then you take a left and then a right on Colmet street."   
The guy got out of the van to see where she had pointed. Sarah got a glimps of a white, wet paper in his hand right before he put it over her mouth and nose. Sarah tried to scream and passed out.  
  
  
***  
  
Robert and Karen called the police. There were some at their house and a couple at Laura's house. They asked a lot of questions. Karen was crying. Toby was wailing. Robert was red as a beet and ready to rip someone's throat out if they asked another stupid question. Finally, they left. Karen put Toby to bed, but her and Robert were too keyed up to sleep. They stayed up, in each others arms, until they fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Sarah woke up with a really bad headache. She groaned.  
"What happened?" she muttered.  
"Hello, my dear." a voice said.  
"Who are you?" she asked, reeling back in fear.  
"You are in my house."  
"Where?"  
"Me to know, you not to find out." he replied cryptically.  
"Why am I here?"   
"Because you were helpless." 


	2. Chapter 2: Looking

"I'm not as helpless as you think!" She shouted as she lunged at him. Sarah managed to swipe her nails along his cheek before he slapped her. She fell. He began kicking her, wherever she would let him.  
"JARETH!"  
***  
  
"JARETH!" Echoed in the Underground. Jareth's head shot up. The voice sounded suspiciuosly  
like . . .  
"JARETH! HELP ME!"  
. . . Sarah's.  
He got one of his crystals. The crystal showed inky blackness. Suddenly the image of Sarah, on the round, appeared. She was crying . . . and it looked like someone was kicking her.  
"Sarah, my love! NO!" he shouted to no one in paticular.  
* * *  
  
Robert's ears must have been decieving him. He thought he had heard Sarah yell. His eyes opened. He was hearing things. *Maybe a drink will help . . .*, he thought. He got out a bit of brandy. Then a bit more . . . soon he was very drunk. Robert passed out on the floor.  
* **  
  
Sarah had been beaten viciously. Her stomach hurt, he cracked at least one of her ribs, one of her arms was broken, she thought she may have a slight concussion, and she was bleeding everywhere. At this moment, Sarah decided that she would rather be dead. She fell asleep soon after, dreams were none. Nightmares were many.  
  
Part 2: Looking  
  
The police, the Williams, the town, and Jareth were looking for Sarah. No one had yet found her. As soon as a lead came, it left just as quickly. They had no clue to whom it was. A few thought it was Lionel. He was crazy and stole cats. Other possiblities were Jack Junior, Laughie Raffe, and then there was Ripper. He liked to mulitiate the body of his victim. Ripper had killed 15 people so far, all of which were girls and women. If he killed Sarah, it would be lucky 16 . . .   
  
* **  
  
Jareth was going ballistic looking for Sarah. His crystals were absolutly no help. They only showed her when she was being beaten. That was the only time. It wouldn't show him where she was or who was holding her, or even when she was sleeping or alone. His mood swings got worse, nothing went near him. Even the goblins stayed away. Jareth was not happy. Not at all . . . 


	3. Chapter 3: The Name Of The Enemy

Chapter 3: The Name Of The Enemy  
  
Sarah had been up all night. Her head throbbed and her arm *killed*. She hated this guy. *He does look familier, though.* She thought. Sarah tried to remember where she had seen him. She had not used her voice in more than 24 hours, so it was hoarse and scratchy.  
"Who is he?" She whispered, hoarsly.  
Evil, as she had been calling him, only brought her food once a day. He came in with a piece of bread and a small glass of water, like always.  
"Get up." he commanded. Sarah did, but with much effort.  
"Who are you?" she managed to get out.  
"My name? You mean you don't remember me, my dear?" he mocked her.  
She shook her head.  
"Remember that night, you were around ten, I think, and someone crawled through your bedroom window? They whispered sweet nothings in your ear and then cut your throat?"  
Her eyes widened and she felt the scar on her throat and nodded.  
"That was me."  
"Why me?"  
"Your father, Robert, used to be one of my best friends. He took my Linda away and I vowed revenge. Then I saw you. Killing you would be the most perfect revenge. Then I saw how much you looked like Linda. She had left me and I wanted her to pay for it. When I kidnapped you, it was like kidnapping Linda. I won't kill you . . . *yet*. I will kill you eventually, though." He said with evil laughter.  
"What is your name?" Sarah asked, tears flowing.  
"My name is Caleb."  
"Caleb?"  
"Caleb." He said yet again and left. Sarah heard the lock click in the door. She was greeted by darkness and fell into the bliss of sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4: Where Is My Love

Chapter 4: Where Is My Love?  
  
A/N: This part has only Jareth in it, No Sarah. In chapter 4, I will try to get more than just one person's PoV, K???  
  
Jareth woke with a start. He felt, not saw, but felt Sarah's surprise, hurt, anger, but most of all, fear. *Where is my love?* He thought without hope. Jareth sighed. His goblins never came into the Throne Room since Sarah had been kidnapped. Jareth had yelled, and banished them from it. It never worked. Finally, when they saw Jareth completely brake down, he had gone silent. Not even yelling at them, the goblins had decided not to go there anymore.  
"Sarah. Oh, Sarah. Where are you, my love?" he whispered. he was desprate to find her. He would even confess his love to her and ask her to become his queen. If she said no, then he would watch over her and protect her no matter what. He loved her with all his heart. Jareth would give anything to get her back.  
Jareth sat up in the throne. Why hadn't he thought of it before?!!? He could call on the fairies that lived in the forest or he could call on his brother, Caleb, to come help him.   
"Come to think of it . . . where is my little brother, Caleb?" he asked himself out loud.  
"You called Jareth?" Caleb asked, appearing right in front of the throne.  
"I was just wondering if you could help me locate a mortal girl?"  
"Who? Sarah?" he asked with a smile.  
"How did you know?" Jareth asked sharply.  
"You stare at her all the time, you know. And you talk about her in your sleep." Caleb replied with an amused smile.   
Jareth felt something in the air, like Caleb was lying. But why would Caleb lie to him? Jareth shrugged it off.  
"I figured since you spent a few years on Earth, I was wondering what you could come up with."  
Caleb had been on Earth for more than a few years. Around 26 years, in mortal time. He had befriended a mortal man and had tried to get revenge on him for taking the woman he loved. Jareth couldn't remember who the man's name was though . . . 


	5. Chapter 5: Thinking Things Over

Chapter 5: Thinking Things Over  
  
Caleb had returned to the Earth. He was thinking of the best way to hurt Sarah and avoid Jareth at the same time. He didn't want Jareth to find out who had killed his love . . . until the day that Caleb killed Jareth, too. He grinned and started chuckling at that thought. When he killed Sarah, she would die slowly and painfully. As Jareth lied there and died slowly, Caleb would tell Jareth that he was the one to kill his Sarah.  
"It is what they all deserve for betraying me." he muttered to himself. He thought over his plan, "First, I'll cut off her fingers one by one. Then I'll start on her toes. Then I'll take my hunting knife and I will cut her to hear her scream. I won't kill her right off. I'll torture her for a while. Then I'll tell her that Jareth never really loved her and he wanted me to kill her. By that time she will be begging me to kill her." he paused, "Then I'll go to Jareth, looking really sad, and tell him that I found his Sarah, but she was dead by the time I got here. He will be so heartbroken and go into depression. Then it will be his turn. I'll torture him and then I'll tell him Sarah was alive when I found her and I was the one to kidnap her and kill her. Perfect. Then I'll go after Linda and Robert and kill them. They'll be sorry for every thing they ever did to me!" he vowed. He let out an evil laugh.  
  
***  
*Note: this is happening while Caleb is talking, except this is what Sarah hears,*  
  
Sarah lay on the floor, welcoming it's coolness. She hated Caleb and she wanted Jareth to find her and save her. She lifted her head up as she heard someone talking. She listened hard, but only got a few words.  
"Betray me . . . cut her . . . scream . . . torture her . . . kill her . . . torture  
him . . . sorry for . . . they did to me . . . " Than an evil laugh.   
"Oh, no! He's planning to kill me!" Sarah said out loud, her voice laced with fear.  
The door opened. Caleb came in. His black hair was messy and his green eyes showed nothing but hatred and a little tint of red came into them. Sarah could tell he wanted to see her bleed. Caleb took out a knife and grabbed her. He stood her up. Caleb put the knife on her stomach. She shook her head.  
"NO!" she shouted, but it was too late, Caleb had cut her, "OW!"   
He went to do it again and she screamed. Her blood flowed everywhere and got onto his hands. Sarah watched as he took his bloodied hands and slicked back his hair with her blood.  
"Later . . . more will be later . . ." he whispered and left. Sarah was left to cry and curse.   
"Jareth, why won't you help me?" she sobbed.  
  
***  
  
"Jareth, why won't you help me?"  
Jareth heard her voice and the pleading in it.  
"I want to, my love! But I cna't find out where you are!" he shouted at the ceiling.  
"Jareth?"  
"Sarah? Can you hear me?"  
"Jareth, help me!"  
"Where are you?"  
"HELP M--!" her sentence was cut off as she screamed in pain.  
"SARAH!" Jareth screamed, "Caleb!"  
Caleb appeared, "I haven't found her yet, Jareth. I will keep looking."  
"Please do, Caleb. Go. Try to find her." Jareth said and Caleb disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Caleb rubbed his hands together. His plan was working beautifully. Soon, it would be time to kill Jareth. Sarah was going to die first, though. She was going to die tonight . . . 


	6. Chapter 6: Sarah . . . Dead?

Chapter 6: Sarah . . . dead?  
  
  
Sarah knew something bad was going to happen tonight. She didn't know how, but she knew it. Her cut that Caleb had made was not very deep. Just deep enough to keep it bleeding for a little while. According to her watch, it had been several hours since she had seen Caleb. *Not a bad thing.* she thought, *Where is Jareth? I thought he loved me. I guess I was wrong.* She had the feeling that she wasn't wrong though. She knew he loved her.  
  
***  
  
Caleb was getting all of his tools ready for tonight. In a few minutes, he was going to have some real fun. Jareth would be so heartbroken and there wouldn't be a thing in the world he could do to harm Caleb back. Caleb sighed and grinned. It was time . . .   
  
***  
  
Sarah heard the lock in the door click open. She got up.  
"I have been doing some thinking, Sarah." Caleb started, "I fell badly about kidnapping you and cutting you, so I am going to let you go."  
Sarah was ready to jump with joy.  
"Do you want to leave?"  
Sarah nodded eagerly. She followed Caleb out into another room. He opened a door and went inside.   
"Stand next to that wall. I'll be right back." he said, shutting the door.  
Sarah stood against the wall, as told. Then metal clamps came out of the wall and clamped on her wrists and ankles. Caleb came back in with a knife and railroad spikes.  
"So trusting, aren't we?" he taunted her.  
"You are going to kill me, aren't you?" she asked, her voice filled with fear.  
"Yes, my dear. I'm afraid I am.'  
"No! Jareth will save me!"  
"No, he won't. He *wants* me to kill you. He said he hated you and that you deserved to die. He, also, said to make it long and painful. He would do it himself but he's . . . distracted . . . at the moment."  
Sarah felt lost. Tears started rolling down her cheeks in rivers.   
"Who are you?" she sobbed.  
"I am Caleb, the Troll King, Brother to Jareth."  
"WHAT?!!?"  
"I am Jareth's brother. He sent me to kill you. So should we get started?" he picked up the knife, "This or the spikes first?"  
"I don't care. Just get it over with." she said stonily.  
"All right, then." Caleb picked up a spike. He walked over to her, "This is really going to hurt." He siad and drove it through her shoulder. He did the same to the other shoulder. She cried out in pain.  
"Oh, come on. You have to scream sometime." he said, quite a bit later and quite a bit more bruised and cut later.  
"No." She whispered defiantly.  
"Yes. Scream. Scream." he said in a soothing voice, "I said SCREAM!" he said, finally getting angry. He took the knife and shoved it into Sarah's abdomen. She screamed, finally.  
"There we go. You held out for an hour. I'm surprised." Caleb commented.  
"Good for you." she spat.  
Caleb took hold of the knife handle and pulled upwards. It sliced through Sarah's flesh like a knife in butter. Except more painful. Sarah was screaming, now, constantly. Like she wanted to wake the dead. Blood was pouring everywhere! Sarah was losing consciousness quickly. She blacked out.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah was everywhere, yet no where at all. She was in a place where there was no pain, no fear, no doubt, nothing but love. It was warm all around her. She enjoyed it. Sarah heard her name being called. She followed the voice. She came to a stop beside a big man with white hair and a beard made of snow.   
"Sarah, you must go back and tell your love." he said.  
"But I want to stay here!" she protested.  
"Sarah, do you want Jareth to die?" he asked.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am known as God on Earth. Here I am known as Richard."  
"Well, Richard, how do I get back and how do I tell Jareth that his brother has . . . "  
"Killed you? Yes, Sarah, you are in Heaven. You have to go back as a spirit and tell the one you love or he will be dead in less than 24 hours."  
"Send me back." she said.  
* * *  
Jareth was frantically looking for Sarah in his crystals when he heard a voice behind him.  
"Jareth." It sounded like Sarah! He saw a faint image of Sarah in the air in front of him.  
"Sarah! What is wrong?!!?"  
"I am dead, Jareth."  
"WHAT?!!? WHO?!!?"  
"Your brother, Caleb killed me, Jareth."  
"No, he couldn't have."  
"Here. Look into this. It will answer your questions."  
She tossed him a mirror that God had given her. Jareth watched as Caleb killed Sarah. He started to cry.  
"If you are dead, why are you here?"  
"God told me to tell you that Caleb will be returning soon. He will kill you in less that 24 hours if you don't stop him."  
"I want to be with you. I don't care if I have to be dead to do it, Sarah."  
"No, Jareth! You have to go on living without me! Please!" she started to cry.  
"I can't live without you, Sarah."  
"Jareth, I am dead now. I cannot be with you. Ever. Please, Jareth. Kill Caleb before he kills you. I cannot bear the thought of you dying too. Please, Jareth. For me."  
"All right, my love." he sighed unhappily and started to cry harder, "It will be hard."  
"He said he will let me visit and watch over you, Jareth. I will come again soon. I have to leave. He is calling me back."  
"Good-bye, Sarah, my love."  
Sarah's spirit disappeared and Jareth cried hysterically.   
* * *  
Caleb took Sarah's mutilated body down from the wall. He giggled insanely. Jareth was next . . . 


	7. Chapter 7: Looking Into The Past

Chapter 7: Looking Into The Past  
  
Jareth sat on his throne, thinking about him and Caleb when they were kids. *When did he get the need to kill?* Jareth thought. A sudden image came to mind. They were in their early 100's and something had happened that had turned Caleb into a monster. Jareth had thought that he had gotten over it . . .   
  
***  
  
Jareth and Caleb were sitting on the hill overlooking the Labyrinth with their fae girlfriends.   
"Jareth, I love you." Michelle had whispered to Jareth.  
"And I you, my love." He had whispered back.  
"I love you, my dear." Caleb had whispered to his girlfriend.  
"Well, I don't love you anymore, Caleb! You treat me like dirt!" Lornie had shouted.  
"What?" Caleb had asked in disbelief.  
"I . . . hate . . . you. I love someone else."  
"Who?"  
"I'm in love with Jareth and not you." Lornie said, looking at Jareth.  
"What?" Jareth asked.  
"I am in love with you, and I want you."  
"No. I don't love you, Lornie. I love Michelle."  
"So what? To heck with Michelle! I don't care if she is my sister or not!"  
Jareth put his arm around Michelle, "I don't care. She is the only woman in my life, and that is how it is going to stay!"  
Lornie looked at Michelle and Jareth and ran off in a huff.  
"Caleb?" Jareth said. Caleb had stared at the spot Lornie had said she had not loved him for quite some time.  
"How can she do that to me? I loved her, Jareth."  
"I know you did, Caleb."  
"What were you two doing behind our backs, Jareth?" Caleb had seen something in Jareth's eyes that had said Jareth was responsible.  
"Nothing."  
"Jareth!"  
"Fine. Lornie said she loved me. I refused her because she belonged to you. She said we would both be sorry."  
"How long ago was this?"  
"When we were 99."  
"You waited 6 years to tell me?!!?"  
"I thought she was under a spell. I did not expect her to do this."  
Caleb was fuming.  
"Go, Jareth. Before I kill you!"  
Jareth had left. Caleb had not returned until later that night. His clothes were stained red.  
"Caleb?"  
Caleb looked at Jareth, blood covering his mouth.  
"What happened?"  
"I let out my anger. Now it is your turn!" Caleb lunged at Jareth. Jareth quickly restrained him and tied him up. A few days later, he was back to normal. Jareth had thought he was done with killing, but he was wrong . . . A while after that incident, goblins had been starting to appear on his throne, dead. he had thought it was a beast. He noticed the teeth marks on their throat . . . Caleb had gone out a few days before and had not returned. Jareth got a crystal and looked into it. Caleb was Aboveground, but there was blood all over him. He had been the one killing the goblins. Since Jareth was Underground and Caleb was Aboveground, he couldn't do anything. Soon, Jareth forgot all about it . . .   
  
***  
  
Jareth shuddered as forgotten memories came back to him. Caleb was always a killer, Jareth had just forgotten about it. He looked for Caleb in his crystals. According to his crystals, Caleb was on his way to kill Jareth . . . 


	8. Chapter 8: A Battle Worth Fighting To Ke...

Chapter 8: A Battle Worth Fighting To Keep A Promise  
  
Jareth jumped up as Caleb entered the room. He had a knife behind his back, Jareth could tell. Caleb took a running charge at Jareth, but he easily sidestepped it. Caleb used his magic to knock Jareth down. Caleb restrained Jareth's magic and sat on his chest. He was holding a knife to Jareth's throat.  
"Fast or slow?" Caleb asked.  
"What?"  
"Do you want to die quickly or slowly?"  
"Neither."  
"What?"  
"Neither. I made a promise that I need to keep."  
"Promise to who?"  
"To Sarah."  
"Sarah is dead."  
"Not quite, Caleb." Sarah said from behind him. Caleb jumped off of Jareth.  
"How . . . how?" he stuttered.  
"I'm dead, but I'm here for a while. You will not be!" Sarah took a crystal out of her pocket. She threw it at Caleb and it engulfed him.  
"Sarah!" Jareth said.  
"Are you all right, Jareth?"  
"I am fine.  
Sarah felt something pulling on her. She was disappearing.  
"I have to go, Jareth."  
"No! Sarah! I love you!"  
"I love you, also, Jareth. This is the way it has to be. Remember, I'll love you with all of my heart, forevever!" She disappeared fully.  
"Sarah!" A single tear fell down his cheek and landed on the spot where Sarah had just been. 


	9. Chapter 9: A New Beginning . . . And A N...

Chapter 9: A New Beginning . . . And A New Ending  
  
One hour. Only an hour ago, Sarah had been with Jareth. He missed her terribly. Another tear slid down his cheek. He heard a call and groaned. It had come from the Aboveground.  
"I wish the goblins would come and take me away, right now!" There was no hesitation in her voice. That was strange . . . only one person had never been scared of him. He shook his head. Thinking about her was too much too bear. Jareth sighed again and took to his owl form to fly to the Aboveground.  
  
***  
  
The girl sat, in the middle of the graveyard, waiting for him to arrive. The girl was as still as a statue and she was sitting on a tombstone. Right on cue, a white snowy barn owl flew overhead and landed. It transformed into Jareth, the Goblin King. Jareth noticed the girl, she was sitting on a tombstone, her back to him.  
"Hello. What an unusual place to wish yourself away, my dear." he said, smirking.  
"Look at the name." a deep, overly disguised voice said. She was wearing a cloak to cover her face. Jareth did what he was told and read the inscription.  
'Williams, Sarah  
1985- 2001  
Remember, Love will set you free.'  
"What is this?" Jareth spat angerly, "Some kind of sick joke? I must warn you, the punishment you will pay for this joke, will be endless." he said cruelly.  
" 'Love will set you free'." she quoted, "Jareth, what does that proverb mean?"  
"I have no time for childish word games!"  
"Answer me and you will find something you thought could never be returned to you."  
"What I want is dead. As far as I know dead is for good."   
"Figure it out, Jareth." she said, her voice as calm as ever.  
"Fine! I'll play your stupid game! I suppose it means that love will get you into Heaven, am I right?"  
"Not at all. It means that if love is true, then even death cannot stop it."  
"Death cannot stop true love?"  
She nodded, "Jareth, do you know who I am?"  
"I have to say, I do not."  
"Think, Jareth. What did I just tell you? Why is Sarah's grave uncovered?"  
Jareth looked down. Indeed, Sarah's grave was uncovered, so he could see her coffin. It had two holes in the bottom and most of the top was gone. Someone had climbed out of the coffin.  
"Where is she?" he hissed.  
Finally, the girl lowered her cloak. Her black hair spilled over her shoulders. She began to turn slowly. Jareth held his breath. Jareth saw her face and gasped.  
"Sarah?" he whispered in disbelief.  
"Hello, my love."  
"How?"  
"I told you that death could not keep us apart." She walked over to him. Sarah took his face in her hands and she kissed him gently.  
"Am I dreaming?"  
Sarah's silver laughter rose around him, "If it is, I hope I never wake up again."  
"Make that two of us. Be my queen?"  
"Of course!"  
Jareth and Sarah went back to the Underground . . . forever . . .   
  
  
A/N: So what didja think? Think there is a sequel in order? Tell me if u want one and I'll get to work!!! 


End file.
